


Just A Feeling

by freaksngeeksss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaksngeeksss/pseuds/freaksngeeksss
Summary: Set directly after Ahsoka’s duel with Darth Vader on Malachor, Ezra, Kanan, and the rest of the Ghost Crew have to alert the Rebellion that Ahsoka Tano is dead at the hands of her former master. Someone close to Ahsoka adamantly asks the Ghost Crew to bring them the Sith Planet, to bring Ahsoka home.
Relationships: Kaeden Larte & Ahsoka Tano, Kaeden Larte/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 24
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

Blank. Ezra’s mind was blank as Kanan pulled him through that underground Sith Temple. Down a steeply sloped surface, winding through the petrified bodies of Jedi and Sith alike. Ezra’s ankle rolled as his foot stepped on one of the lightsabers of the fallen, and for a second his feet gave out from under him. But Kanan kept pulling him along. Ezra could barely use his own feet let alone comprehend how everything had gone so very, very wrong in a matter of moments.

He had tried. They had gone to the temple to find answers; knowledge. And Ezra tried so hard to get them both. But he had trusted Maul. He was blinded by wanting to succeed and didn’t see or didn’t care that the dark side surrounded the man. And because of that, they were sitting Kiros Birds, waiting for the Sith Lord Vader to pick them off one by one. And Ezra would have been the first to go. But Ahsoka had intervened. She saved him. Again. Kanan pulled Ezra out of the temple. And as Ezra sat aboard the Phantom on their way from Malachor, he finally thought. Ahsoka Tano was dead, and it was all his fault.

And so he cried.

~<:O:>~

The Phantom landed back on Atollon. The Ghost crew was right where the three Jedi had left them. Their teammates’ initially happy faces dropped when they saw the state of their friends...And noticed one was missing. The trip to the medical frigate known as Nebulon-B was short and with solemn silence after the two remaining Jedi recanted their trip to Malachor. Hera knew two things: they needed to tell the leaders of the Rebellion that the head of the Rebel intelligence network was no longer alive and she needed to get Kanan some medical attention. She knew that his eyes were probably gone, but in her heart of hearts, she hoped that he would be able to see once more.

“I am sorry,” the doctor’s words were serious yet soothing as she put down the scanner, “Your retinas were scorched. And they’ve already started to scar over. There’s not much more we can do at this point.” The doctor didn’t say anything for a little while after that, she let the news sink in for the couple.

“I can give you some eye drops for the irritation and some bacta application for burns around the eyes so the rest doesn’t scar as much. But I am afraid that’s the extent of the treatment.” After another moment Kanan finally cleared his throat.

“Thank you, Dr. Larte,” Dr. Larte nodded. And Kanan couldn’t, but Hera saw as she gave a small comforting smile before she went into one of the nearby rooms of the frigate.

“Kanan—” He cut off whatever words of sympathy she was about to say. What’s done is done, there were more pressing matters to attend to now.

“When do we meet with Senator Organa and the rest of the leadership?”

~<:O:>~

That evening the Ghost Crew addressed the room of Rebellion leaders and told them that Ahsoka Tano, also known as Agent Fulcrum, was murdered at the hands of her former master. Flight Captain Larte usually enjoyed these briefings. Though she had been a captain for several years now, she was still the youngest to hold the title, and getting a seat in that important room with all those important people, made Miara feel like she’d come so far from that small farming moon she originated from. But today, Miara would have liked to have been anywhere but here.

Another member of her family was dead.

Ahsoka wasn’t Mirara’s family by blood, but she was by marriage and by friendship. And these days that was more than enough for her. She listened to the blind Jedi as he recounted his journey with Ahsoka and his Padawan to the Sith temple to find knowledge of the Sith Lord Miara heard dark stories about and hoped she'd never come across. But it seemed Vader and her paths crossed indirectly anyway, as she listened to how Ahsoka saved them by taking Darth Vader on herself in her final moments. Ahsoka went down fighting, but Kaeden wouldn’t see it that way, at least not at first.

Fuck. How was she going to tell Kaeden any of this?

~<:O:>~

She had stopped listening to Miara. After her sister had said that Ahsoka was dead, Kaeden really couldn’t hear anything else but that. Ahsoka Tano was dead. Fulcrum was dead. Her wife was dead. It was such an alien concept that it sounded like a foreign language that she really couldn’t quite comprehend. Miara kept talking looking down at Kaeden as she sat on her bed. Miara bent down in front of her sister and took her hands in her own. Kaeden couldn’t feel it. She looked vacantly down at their hands and then back up at her sibling who was staring at her, concern plastered on her face. 

“Kaeden…” Miara squeezed and shook Kaeden’s hands, “Are you— Can you hear me?” Kaeden did hear her this time.

“Yes,” she responded in almost a whisper. Her face was just as void of emotion, but her eyes started to water until a tear rolled down her cheek. And then another, and another. And when she doubled over, the pain too much, her little sister climbed on the bed and held onto her. Kind of like how Kaeden used to hold onto her when the nightmares would come when they were kids. But this nightmare would unfortunately not stop with soothing words and strokes of the hair. But Miara did it anyway.

They sat like that for an hour.

Then two.

And then three.

Until Kaeden’s heaving chest started to even out. She wasn’t asleep. No, she couldn’t sleep. It was more like she was numb, neither asleep nor awake. Neither dead nor alive. But Kaeden did close her eyes and hoped that when she opened them, Ahsoka would be alive again.

When she closed her eyes and took a shaking deep breath in and out, things felt...different. Kaeden felt Ahsoka all around her. It was overwhelming. Like she was right there with her. She could almost hear her voice...She could almost hear her saying…

Kaeden’s eyes shot open and she sat up jerking out of Miara’s sleeping embrace. The sudden movements woke her sister up immediately. Miara looked at her sister, Kaeden's hands against the wall behind her as if she were clinging for dear life, eyes wide. Miara reached out slowly with her hand, hoping not to startle her like you would a wounded animal.

“Kaeden…?”

But Kaeden was out the door before Miara could stop her.

~<:O:>~

The Ghost Crew were packing up. They had accomplished what they had set out to do, and it was time to get back to Atollon. There was still a lot of work to be done before the rebel base was up and running. Hera was going over the flight plans with Chopper when she heard Dr. Larte before she saw her. And when she saw her she looked...well, she looked a mess.

“Ghost Crew! Yes?” The crew all stopped in the middle of their actions to look at the sight before them. Hera looked at her wide-eyed, but shook it off and spoke.

“Yes…Dr. Larte are you-”

“Are you the pilot?”

“...Yes,”

“Malachor, I need you to take me to Malachor.” the words were tumbling out of Kaeden’s mouth, almost slurring together from her anxiety. She tried to explain again putting her hands on Hera’s shoulders with a little too much force, but was interrupted by her sister barreling around the corner.

“Kaeden!” Miara ran up to them, and tried to pull Kaeden away from Hera, “I’m sorry,” she said quickly behind her to the Ghost Crew, who were barely comprehending the scene that was playing out in front of them. Kaeden pushed out of Miara’s grip.

“Please, I need you to listen—,” Kaeden pleaded still staring at Hera.

“Kaeden she’s gone, Ahsoka is gone. Please let me take you back to your quarters-” Miara tried to wrangle her sister again. With her adrenaline spiking, Kaeden knew her explanation was lacking, and even if she could tell them they wouldn’t believe her. She knew how this looked, but all she needed…

“I need you to take me to Malachor, now!” her voice boomed, and those in the hanger stopped and stared at the spectacle. Though with the rumors of what happened on said planet had already passed around the frigate, while some looked on with uncertainty most just looked on with more grief and pity.

“Why?” Hera asked.

“Because I’m bringing Ahsoka home one way or another.” She stared at Hera defiantly, standing her ground. Nobody in the hanger spoke, nobody moved. Time seemed to stop until finally, Ezra spoke up.

“We’ll take you…” Ezra declared. Hera hesitantly looked over at him. Kanan was coming to the side of both of them and agreed.

“We will.” And then, so too did Hera.

~<:O:>~

Hyperspace had never been more quieter...or awkward. Kaeden sat and stared straight ahead. Her sister on the other hand, who had elected to come to keep an eye on her, was doing just that. Actually she was keeping two eyes on her, just in case Kaeden decided to do anything more rash. The rest of the Ghost crew worked in silence. Some solemnly and others like the Lasat & the droid seemed to be a bit more grumpy. But at what Kaeden didn’t care. She had a goal. Kaeden knew what was on the other side of this journey… She knew that Ahsoka was— But she didn’t want to think it, she just needed to see it. And all would be right in the universe again.

“Hi, I’m Ezra,” the boy who Kaeden learned was her patient’s Jedi Padawan learner, sat down closely next to her. She didn’t really feel like talking, but she wasn’t one to deny a child anything. She stuck out her hand.

“Kaeden,” As they shook Kaeden remembered where she heard his name from. There wasn’t a lot of Jedi left. Ahsoka had told her about the purge and how she had survived it. She was always excited, in her own Ahsoka-like way, when another Jedi popped up after all these years. Though she didn’t identify as one anymore, Kaeden knew Ahsoka felt a little less alone knowing there were other force users out there, “Ahsoka speaks highly of you. Jedi, right?”

Ezra’s eyes went wide, and for a moment they were filled with a hint of excitement. But that dimmed when he remembered his current circumstances. He nodded slightly.

“How did you know her?” he asked, a child’s curiosity could always take over any other sense of propriety.

“She is my wife,” Kaeden gave him a small smile when confusion etched on the boy’s face. Many of the members of the Ghost crew continued to work but listened intently to this conversation. Their own curiosities surrounding the enigmatic spymaster Fulcrum peeking.

“I— I’m sorry. I didn’t...know,” Erza stammer out. But Kaeden only shrugged.

“Not many people do. It’s not a secret...But with her job. You know,” Ezra nodded intently while processing the information. Though he couldn’t help but feel sad for the woman.

“ I am so sorry. I think this is my fault—” Kaeden shook her head cutting him off.

“I don’t think she’d see it that way. And neither do I,” Kaeden did smile at him this time before continuing, “Thank you, Ezra.”

“For what?!” The kid breathlessly blurted out.

“For wanting to help me find her.”

~<:O:>~

Shortly after Ghost and it’s crew landed on Malachor. Kaeden had never been to a planet so gray, and cold, and...dead. Before they had landed Kanan had told them that Malachor used to be inhabited by the Sith, and they should be wary of their surroundings. And that’s exactly what Kaeden was.

With the two Jedi leading the way, Kaeden, Miara, Zeb, and Sabine retraced the steps of the trip before. Hera and Chopper stayed with the ship, keeping the engine running in case they needed to make a quick getaway. They found the hole the three Jedi once fell into after Ezra had activated the ancient pillars. But the way down was too far for any of them to get in safely, especially with so many non-force users and Ghost was a lot bigger than the Phantom, so going down by ship was out as well. So now they were brainstorming ways on how to get into a Sith Temple...again. While the teammates discussed, Kaeden stepped away. Looking out at the deserted gray land, thinking. She wasn’t a tactician or even a fighter. She was a doctor clearly out of her depth. But she was smart and she needed to think, at least for Ahsoka’s sake. Though she didn’t get much of a chance to before her sister stepped up beside her.

“Kae...You know, you might not like what we find here...Are you prepared for that,” Miara asked putting a hand on Kaeden's shoulder when her sister didn’t turn to look at her at first.

“Miara I…” Kaeden’s words trailed off, as she looked up and into the distance. There was a bird. It was circling in the sky of this dead planet. And to make things even stranger...She knew that bird. Kaeden pushed past her sister.

“Kaeden!” Miara called after her, which made the others look in the direction she was yelling. But Kaeden continued trotting down the stony terrain. But when she caught up to it, the bird stopped circling and flew ahead of her, so Kaeden picked up the pace. Miara dashed after her sister, and Ezra ran after them, making the others follow suit. They didn’t have a plan, but they knew they couldn’t let Kaeden run headfirst into trouble.

Kaeden sprinted. That bloody bird was always around. The convor used to give her chills when Ahsoka and she first started spending more and more time together. It just stayed perched, always watching and waiting but for what Kaeden never knew. Eventually, she just got used to it. And then in the hard times, the times of waiting and longing, the convor became a beacon that those times were over. Because she knew, whenever she would see this bird, she knew who was soon to follow.

The convor perched on a broken stone pillar. It sat outside of a triangular opening in the rock. It was pitch black inside, Kaeden was not able to see much beyond its opening. She looked back up at the convor who hooted, and Kaeden knew this was it. But she was frozen in her place, the possibilities of what is and what isn’t cementing her to her spot. The other’s had caught up by now. At first, a couple of them berated her along the lines of not running off and reminders of danger, but when they saw the opening they too stopped and stared.

The bird hooted again, and Kaeden’s feet moved instinctively towards the entrance. Careful each step was as if the solid rock below her were actually ice she was trying not to shatter. When she got closer she could see a bit more inside. She saw a figure and her foot stopped. But as the figure was slumped unmoving against the side of the cave wall she figured it was most likely safe to continue.

The orange armor-clad hand dropped from on the figure’s lap onto the ground into the light of the outside. Making Kaeden run and drop down next to them.

“Ahsoka!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on Tumblr user sniperct's [post.](https://sniperct.tumblr.com/post/151693682796/me-but-what-if-kaeden-showed-up-on-rebels-me) I thought it would be a cool idea for a little story! Let me know what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

She was not phased. Ahsoka had battled the Empire’s Inquisitors before, and as she and Kanan dueled them on the slopes of the subterranean Sith Temple, she was not impressed. They were force wielders, sure. Probably taken at a young age once it was known that they were force-sensitive. Just like someone tried to take her before Master Plo interceded...Ahsoka couldn’t think about that right now. Focus. Assess. Ahsoka was not phased by the Inquisitors; they threw a jab, she caught it, she moved forward they moved back. Effortlessly, almost. Ahsoka needed this fight to end; she could feel that this day was far from over. She knew she needed to save her strength. Someone was coming...Ahsoka felt it.

~<:O:>~

She was concerned. The Inquisitors weren’t after Ahsoka and her fellow Jedi. They were tracking another when they ventured into the gray depths of Malachor. But as Ahsoka turned toward their real target, she had mixed feelings. Was Maul a friend or foe in this battle? She should have known he would turn out to be a foe in the end. Though a small part of her always felt the confliction in this ex-Sith meant he could be brought back to the light. But when the bright white light of her sabers clashed with his blood-red ones, just like they had years before when they met on Mandalore, Ahsoka knew she had been wrong again. Ahsoka danced with him, biding time swatting away every swing Maul took until Kanan could gain his bearings once more. Once again she retreated from this fight as she did in the past. Not that she couldn’t defeat Maul. Ahsoka was concerned that she was using more and more energy that could be used towards her true opponent. He was here.

~<:O:>~

She was winded. Ahsoka felt her old master’s presence in the force like a black hole sucking in everything else around it. She was two fights in, but Ahsoka would still give him all she had. But most importantly Ahsoka needed to get Vader away from Ezra. And so she led the fight outside the center of the battle station. Their sabers lock up once again. Vader then used his strength to unlock their sabers with one hand and force pushed Ahsoka stories off the ledge of the temple with the other. She knew he would go back inside to get the holocron, back to Ezra. So she put aside the pain of whatever had ruptured inside her from the impact of the fall. And when her head stopped spinning enough that she could see straight, Ahsoka made her way back up the temple.

She saw Vader force pulling Ezra toward him, and Ahsoka knew she had one shot. And she took it, screaming, giving him a blow to the face. It was enough, Ezra and Kanan would get away safely. But it was not enough that she would. Ahsoka was winded; she could tell and Vader could tell. She parried and blocked another one of his strong strikes. While Vader became distracted by the destabilization of the Sith battle station, she pushed him back with the force. They both knew she wasn’t going to win this fight. So Ahsoka plunged her white blades into the ground which started to crack beneath their feet. If she couldn’t win she’d at least take him down with her! Vader swung his red sword again aiming for her bowed head. She should have died… She would have died if Ezra didn’t reach through time and space to save her.

~<:O:>~

She was exhausted. When Ahsoka had seen Darth Sidious through the portal that had once shown Kanan’s death, she didn’t let the surprise show on her face. No, she kept her steely resolve on the outside, but her heart sank on the inside. For Ahsoka knew, that if she would have to battle Sidious, after the Inquisitors, after Maul, after Vader...Right here right now, she would lose. But Ahsoka pushed this older version of Ezra behind her still. The blue flame came towards them, and instinctively she reached out her hands to shield them. Ahsoka didn’t know what kind of ability Sidious used on them in the World Between Worlds. But Asoka had used the full power she could wield of the light side of the force to keep it at bay. And she felt it sucking the life out of her. She couldn’t hold it anymore, and when she said so, Ezra gave the extra push and the attack ceased. They needed to get out of there. So, Ahsoka did the thing she hated to do, she ran.

~<:O:>~

And now she was dying. Whatever had been damaged internally, was getting worse, she could tell by the pain. And her life force was dwindling. Ahsoka held her midsection and limped her away out of what was left of the dilapidated Sith Temple. Death didn’t scare Ahsoka. She had died before, that was easy. And as that thought crossed her mind, her convor friend Morai circled above as she made it out of a triangular opening leading to the outside surface of Malachor.

Broken promises, that was what scared Ahsoka the most. She had promised to obey her master and stick by his side. But when it came down to it, she had left him. And look at the shape the galaxy was in because of it. If she had stayed… Ahsoka had this train of thought often. The _what-ifs_ plagued her dreams. But thinking about them didn’t change what was happening now. She could only keep the promises she made since to her utmost ability. She had promised Bail she’d continue to help the Rebellion and keep the galaxy safe. Ahsoka had promised future Ezra that she would come to find him if he were to lose his way one day. But most importantly she had promised Kaeden...everything. On the day Ahsoka married her, she had promised Kaeden her love, happiness, stability, and safety. Ahsoka promised Kaeden her life. And lastly, Ahsoka had always promised to come back to her.

“Morai!” she said weakly, “What have we gotten ourselves into this time?” She petted the convor as it perched on her thigh. It wasn’t a good promise to make, especially with the professions they were both in. Though Kaeden’s was more stable, she still worked for the Rebellion. But Ahsoka had made that promise because she meant it. Ahsoka would do her damnedest to always get back to her wife. And she would do that now, in the only way she knew how. Ahsoka had read in ancient Jedi texts about force wielders being able to project themselves whole star systems away. It was a long shot, and it would take a lot, if not most, of her remaining life force, but it was all she had left.

With Morai perched, she stroked the bird while she began to meditate and search for Kaeden through the force. She was so far away. Nebulon-B was probably halfway between here and Alderaan if she remembered the flight plans of the ship correctly. Ahsoka reached, she could feel herself slipping further and further away every parsec she went. But she kept going, kept pushing forward. She just needed to get there. And she did. Ahsoka could feel blood dripping from her nose. But she had made it. Once on the frigate, she knew where she was going. Ahsoka traveled in her mind’s eye to the quarters she and her wife shared. But when she got there Ahsoka stopped and gaped at the scene in front of her.

There Kaeden laid in the lap of her little sister. Ahsoka could tell that she had been crying, and it had broken something inside her chest to see Kaeden so distraught. Ahsoka walked up to the bed and bent down so that she was face to face with her wife. Ahsoka put a hand on her cheek and rubbed her thumb against the dried tears tracks.

“Shhh,” she said softly. Kaeden closed her eyes and started to take a deep breath. Ahsoka didn’t know what Kaeden was upset about, but she wished with these whispered words that she could make everything better, “Don't be sad, my love. I'm here. I’m here...”

And with that Ahsoka passed out, and waited for what would inevitably come next.

~<:O:>~

“Ahsoka!” Kaeden dropped down at her side. She grabbed Ahsoka’s face, wished away the tears so that she could focus and do her job. She checked Ahsoka's responsiveness. Kaeden called again, and when Ahsoka didn’t respond she couldn’t stop the water that welled up in her eyes. Kaeden took out her medpac scanner, scanned the limp woman quickly, and read it. Ahsoka was alive. Concussion, bruising, internal bleeding...bad bleeding somewhere in her abdomen. But Ahsoka had time, not a lot, but time was all Kaeden needed.

Kaeden lifted her eyelids and used the flashlight on the end of the scanner. Ahsoka’s eyes rolled a little at the brightness of the light and she made a slight groan. It was so quiet Kaeden had almost missed it, but it was there. Kaeden laid her down as gently as possible. Miara quickly leaned down to help her.

“Hera, we found her. I’m sending you our coordinates,” Kanan said into his com. Kaeden didn’t realize they had come forward.

“What do you need us to do?” Ezra tried to mask the shakiness in his voice. Kaeden took out a syringe full of suppressant and stuck it in Ahsoka’s thigh.

“Sorry,” she said to Ahsoka when the orange woman let out a small grunt, “When your ship comes down, we need to get her on a hover-stretcher. Is there any bacta on the ship?” Kaeden said not looking up from her examination.

“Not a lot,” Zeb said. The Ghost lowered a few meters away.

“But we’ll get it,” Sabine said dragging Ezra and Zeb along with her. While she waited for the stretcher, Kaeden started to undo one of the restraints that kept the armor on. And Miara helped with the other one making the process much quicker. By the time they were done, Zeb was running back with the stretcher.

“Help me get her on this,” Kaeden commanded Zeb and Kanan. And they didn’t hesitate. Zeb and Kanan lifted her gently and then rushed the hover-stretcher onto the ship. Kaeden followed, and Miara brought up the rear with Ahsoka’s armor in hand. The ship didn’t really have a medical bay, it barely had supplies, Kaeden took note as she looked over the limited inventory. They had two small tubes of bacta left, rolled bandages used for sprains and broken bones, a plastic bag full of fastening pin, scissors and a small cup of pain pills. This would work. 

They punched into hyperspace.

Kaeden used the scissors to cut off the gray inside shirt Ahsoka wore underneath her armor so that her entire torso was exposed except for her underclothes. She needed to examine the area that was bleeding. But Kaeden could see it clearly as the blood had already started to pool underneath and it was making Ahsoka’s usually bright orange skin a sickly brown.

“Miara, can you empty that bag of pins on the table there. And cut open the bag so it lays flat.” Mira came up to Kaeden’s side starting to grab the supplies her sister had mentioned and looked down at Ahsoka’s abdomen.

“Oh, Kaeden—”

“Just— Focus, please.” And Miara got to work. While Miara worked on that, Kaeden discarded the pills from the cup. She poured all the bacta they had onboard into it. Then she took out a clotting medicine she kept in the lining of her jacket, something she always kept on her ever since she became a field medic. And poured it into the solution. You weren’t really supposed to mix bacta and other medicines, the bacta would work in time on its own. But hopefully, this would help stop the bleeding a bit quicker. If Ahsoka had a reaction she would deal with that latter. She took the laid out bag and spread the solution to take up as much surface area.

“Start unraveling the bandage,” and Miara obeyed. Kaeden placed the makeshift bacta pad on the brownish skin that had the most damage. She stuck it onto Ahsoka’s skin as best she could. Kaeden took the bandages from Miara and looked at Ahsoka laying on the table, she needed to prop her up. She turned to Zeb who had been watching intently like the rest of the crew.

“Big man, can you set her up? I need to tie this tight around her waist,” Zeb looked dumbfounded for a second. And then stood up. Kaeden helped prop up Ahsoka, and Zeb kept her stable. Kaeden wrapped the bandages tightly around Ahsoka’s waist to keep her makeshift bacta pad in place. Miara handed her a pin to fasten it in place. And then Zeb laid Ahsoka back down on the table. Kaeden took a step back and looked at her wife. That was it, that’s all they could do and hope that they reached Nebulon-B in time. What were a moment ago steady hands, the type that only surgeons seem to have, now shook almost uncontrollably. Kaeden crossed her arms and took a deep breath.

Miara came by her side and put an arm around her. Kaeden put her head on her sister’s shoulder, while she kept looking at Ahsoka. She didn’t know how long they stood there, but it was interrupted by Ezra. He was deliberately not looking at the half-naked unconscious Ahsoka and handed Kaeden a blanket. The woman smiled at him again and he gave her a grimace and went back to his seat.

Kaeden went over to Ahsoka and put the blanket on her to keep her modest. Ahsoka stirred. And her eyes opened ever so slightly.

“Kae...den,” Kaden softly shushed her. She cupped Ahsoka’s face and took one of her hands in her own.

“Don’t talk,” Kaden said in that sweet soothing voice of hers, “You really need to save your strength, like really.” Ahsoka lets out a breath as if she would laugh if she wasn’t so weak, “Just rest,” Kaeden continued, “And don’t you die on me, Ahsoka Tano. Do you hear me?”

Ahsoka gave a small nod as a slight smile tugged at her lips. And she closed her eyes once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’ll end up finishing this with 4 chapters. Which will lead us into the premiere of Clone Wars Season 7!
> 
> Quick thoughts for this chapter, I always admired how in the span of a day Ahsoka took on Inquisitors, Maul, VADER, and then freakin’ PAlpeTiNe all in one day and still came out alive. She’s a total badass!
> 
> I also liked the thought of Kaeden saving Ahsoka. Ahsoka’s always saving other people, she deserves to be saved, in more ways than one, every once in a while!
> 
> See you next Friday, let me know whatcha thought of this chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, this chapter is a long one. It’s basically four mini-stories in one. Have a bit of fluff and fun! :)

“This is Spectre 2,” Hera made contact with one of the frigate’s communications officers. They were closing in on their destination and needed a clear path, “Requesting an emergency landing aboard Nebulon-B. We have Agent Fulcrum. Medical condition...critical.”

When the Ghost touched down in one of the ship’s hangers it was met with Kaeden’s team of medical personnel. At Kaeden’s instructions, they sedated Ahsoka and transferred her into a bacta tank, right there in the hanger. They had made it. But they weren’t out of the woods yet. Ahsoka had the best treatment the Rebellion had to offer. Now, they just had to wait. At least that’s what Kaeden kept reminding herself.

~<:O:>~

The team of health care professionals transferred the tank and its inhabitant to the Medical Bay. Kaeden followed along with it. Miara asked if she wanted company, but Kaeden shook her head. She thanked her younger sister and told her to get some rest. Miara, being the rebel that she was, told her older sister the same thing. Kaeden went anyway. She deflated into a chair at the desk nearest to the tank in which Ahsoka resided. She rubbed her face with her hands, realizing how tired she was. It had been a long day...or two she couldn’t remember.

Kaeden crossed her arms and leaned back staring at her wife suspended in the blue goo. They had come so far from when they first met back on Raada. She began to reminisce; what did Ahsoka call herself back then? Ashlin...no, Ashla. Kaeden had been enthralled with her from the beginning but became even more so after she saw how selfless Ahsoka was, jumping into harm's way to save her twice without hesitation. She had saved everyone on that small moon...And then she was gone.

It would be so long until they would see each other again after that. Kaeden had regretted not kissing her instead of just mentioning it. Three seemingly endless years of waiting, and longing, and hoping. It was taxing, but when Ahsoka came crashing back into her life it had been worth it. Kaeden had gotten that kiss, and so much more. 

~<:O:>~

Ahsoka felt herself in some sort of trance. One she couldn’t shake herself out of. Ahsoka realized she had probably made it into bacta, the drugs they always gave her made her mind wander in and out of various visions…No, that was definitely her, but younger. This was a memory. But why this particular memory came to Ahsoka to relive, she wasn’t sure.

She had to have been Fulcrum for a few years at that point in her life. Ahsoka had built a system for the Rebellion brick by brick, agent by agent. She had many people reporting underneath her now, though most of them didn't even know her name or face. But they trusted in Ahsoka, as she did them. Ahsoka delegated missions in secret and code to all sorts of different cells throughout the galaxy. The system was a little slow, but it worked. She awaited transmissions for progress or completion of assignments that gradually chipped away at the Empire’s control. Ahsoka was watching one of those transmissions now, a message from one, Field Medic Kaeden Larte.

Ahsoka knew the Larte sisters had joined the rebellion a few months after the evacuation of their home moon Raada. When giving rebel cells assignments Ahsoka always made sure not to split the sisters up and she had followed their careers ever since. Through the years Ahsoka had come accustomed to watching and rewatching old transmission of Kaeden’s. She told herself it was for information purposes, but she knew that wasn’t the full truth.

Ahsoka rewound the latest transmission; this one was different. It started with Kaeden giving a routine status report on the happenings on the planet Sorgan. She and her crew were scouting the planet for a potential place to set up a base for Rebel activity. Kaeden laughed as one of her crewmates, who Ahsoka knew from her work was named Bando, crudely interrupted her before getting back into saying that they needed more medical supplies. That’s when the explosion went off. Ahsoka punched her ship into hyperspace as soon as she saw it. She really shouldn’t be the one intervening. If she did, the team would surely put two and two together and know she was Fulcrum, at least the Larte Sisters who knew her from before definitely would. But they were in trouble. Kaeden was in trouble. She just hoped that whatever had happened, that they were alright…and it didn’t involve the Empire.

Of course, it did. The Empire was always one step ahead of them, already in the process of setting up their own station: taking advantage of the planet’s small amount of inhabitants and vast resources. They were making a run for it; Ahsoka, Kaeden, Miara, and their three other teammates. They made it through the bunker which housed prisoners and to the eastern courtyard of the Empire’s makeshift base. The group of rebels stopped at the side door entrance to catch their breath before moving onto the next step of their escape.

“Look!,” Bando pointed across the courtyard. There were a few speeder bikes parked on the other side of it. They needed to stealthy cross the courtyard, then if they doubled up they could make it out, and back to Ahsoka’s freighter. But before Ahsoka could tell them the plan, faulty wiring dropped from the ceiling and a live wire hit Bando. He yelled as a surge of electricity ran through his body.

“Bando!” Miara yelled as he fell lifeless. With all the ruckus their cover had been blown. Blasts from the guns of nearby Stormtroopers flew close by the group.

“Come on!” Ahsoka ran out of the building for cover behind some cargo crates. The others followed. Kaeden, with the help of their Twi'lek teammate, carried Bando along with them. Miara, peeked over the boxes and Stormtroopers shot at her.

“There are at least fifteen of them out there,” she said ducking back down as a piece of the cargo box dislodged passed her head from the impact of an incoming shot. Ahsoka watched as Kaeden started to pump down on Bando’s chest. He was gone, and Ahsoka had felt bad but...

“Kaeden we need to go...,” Ahsoka stood up and blocked a couple of blaster lasers with her swords. Miara and their Twi’lek friend stood up to shoot their blasters at the Stormtroopers, taking advantage of the cover. Ahsoka ducked back down; Kaeden was blowing air into the Bando’s lungs. THEY DIDN’T HAVE TIME FOR THIS.

“Kaeden!” Ahsoka yelled as the Stormtroopers blew a chunk out of the cargo, making them all duck down lower than before.

“I’m not leaving him!” Kaeden roared right back at her. Ahsoka gawked at her friend; Kaeden’s fierce determination matching her own. All the while the young medic hadn't stopped her resuscitation techniques. Kaeden wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer; she was going to save him or die trying. Ahsoka decided she would protect her so the later wouldn’t happen. Regardless, Bando was not responding. Kaeden enacted a procedure that was used as a last resort, she raised her fist and pounded on his chest. Once. Twice. Three times. And a fourth; Bando shot up. Ahsoka observed as he gasped for air; Kaeden steadied him. He was alive. Because Kaeden had saved him.

“Sorry ‘B’, I know you're catching your breath but we have to go,” Kaeden said helping him up. Ahsoka was still staring...Kaeden gave her a look that said ‘get on with it’, which snapped her out of her hypnosis.

“I’ll give you cover. Just make it to the speeders,” and with that, they moved. Ahsoka blocked the shots as they came their way. The engines of the speeders were ignited, and Ahsoka jumped on the back of Kaeden's.

“Keep behind us!” She called back to the other two bikes, “Don’t break formation, we’ll clear a path and get back to the ship.” They rode. They turned in the direction Ahsoka had parked her ship, five speeders were barreling towards them straight ahead.

“Hold it steady,” Ahsoka called to Kaeden over the sounds of gunfire as she stood up the back of their speeder. She deflected a blast and took out a speeder. One came up on their side and she sliced through it. She took out another’s engines making it spiral into the one next to it. The last Ahsoka force jumped onto it and threw the Stormtrooper off it. She took a look behind her at the crew and smiled at Kaeden as they rode off into the distance.

Once they were safely inside the ship, Ahsoka needed to speak with the leaders of the Rebellion about what had transpired.

“Miara can you take us back to Alderaan,” Ahsoka heard her reply ‘yes sir’ as she went back to the room where a holotable was available.

“They were already here. We sent our people into a trap! Your intelligence was wrong and it almost got our people killed.”

“Understood, and I will deal with those responsible accordingly. But we need to do damage control. Was there any trace, any chance that the Empire now knows about the Rebellion, Agent Ful-” Bail buttoned up as his gaze looked over Ahsoka’s shoulder. She didn’t turn around to see their guest; Ahsoka knew who it was.

“It’s ok, she knows,” Ahsoka reassured her friend.

“Yeah...I know,” Kaeden nodded, “Senator Organa.”

“Officer Larte,” he greeted her with one of his warm smiles after the tension wore off.

“They didn’t get a chance to interrogate us, we escaped before that happened. For all they know we could have been natives with a grudge. Those that saw us are...gone now, Sir,” Kaeden confidently made the situation evident to him.

“Well, if anything it wasn’t a total waste. I’ll hear more when you get back. Thank you, you two,” the pad turns off. The two women are left alone. Ahsoka turned to Kaeden and they just looked at each other for a moment, years worth of conversations being conveyed in the silence around them. Expressions that were at first unsure turned soft as they stepped forward and embraced. But before Kaeden could pull completely out of it, Ahsoka kissed her on the corner of her lips. It was spontaneous and quick which took Kaeden aback.

“Sorry,” Ahsoka said quickly, once she saw Kaeden’s dumbfounded expression. She started stuttering out an apology. But Kaeden chuckled and put a hand to her cheek.

“You missed,” when Ahsoka understood, she kissed her like she was making up for all three years.

~<:O:>~

Kaeden routinely checked Ahsoka’s vitals on the bacta tank. Once she sat back down, her eye eyelids felt heavy, and Kaeden couldn’t keep them open any longer. This was a difficult time, but she hoped they would get through it like they had in the past. Kaeden loved Asoka but to say that their relationship had always been easy would be a lie. She thought back to when they were about six months into the courtship. Three of those months her girlfriend was absent. Kaeden knew; she had counted. But Ahsoka was finally coming home from a three-week stint on Dantooine. Kaeden went down to the shipyard on Alderaan to meet her.

“Hello Ms. Larte,” Kaeden turned to see Guenya, one of her fellow resident doctors. Kaeden had recently transferred to the on-planet Rebellion hospital on Alderaan. The field wasn’t for her, and she realized she was mostly out there to protect her sister. But Kaeden had come to see Miara could protect herself. So she now worked with Guenya and a whole team of medical professionals, “or is it Dr. Larte now?”

“It will be in a week!” Kaeden chuckled, “But I told you, you can just call me Kaeden.” Guenya was nice, they had met a few times when their team would do outings together. The two were getting to the point where they could call themselves friends. It was nice to have a friend to keep her company, with her sister out flying X-wings and her girlfriend...was late. _Where is she?_ Kaeden was distracted from her train of thought as Guenya told a joke about them being smarter than the military brats that made her really laugh. But the look on Guenya’s face changed from beguilement to serious so fast it made Kaeden’s head spin around to catch what they were looking at. And when she saw Ahsoka she couldn’t help but jump up into her arms. She had almost knocked her over, but Ahsoka caught her and chuckled. When they pulled apart Ahsoka kept her eyes curiously on this new stranger.

“Ahsoka this is Guenya, Guenya this is—” 

“General Tano. Nice to meet you,” they stuck out their hand; Ahsoka shook it.

“What was so funny?” Ahsoka asked when they let go, keeping those piercing blue eyes on them, her eyebrow quirked. Even though she was young, Ahsoka intimidated most she talked to. And Kaden noticed she wasn’t even trying to ease Guenya’s nerves.

“Oh..well, I uh...It’s nothing. I’ll let you guys get to it,” Guenya touched the back of Kaeden’s arm, “I’ll see you later!”

Kaeden waved off her friend and she and Ahsoka went off. They had had a nice evening together, laughing and talking. Though they both knew that there were things unsaid, neither knew how to address them. The couple retired to Kaeden’s apartment. Kaeden curled up into Ahsoka's side on the couch as they looked out the window where the sun setting. It was beautiful, peaceful. But it couldn’t put Kaeden’s mind at ease; she could tell Ahsoka was trapped in her own thoughts. Kaeden just wished she could know what she was thinking—

“They like you,” Kaeden’s mind went blank, what was she talking about, “Guenya...”

“Oh...,” That’s not what Kaeden was expecting. She cleared her throat a little, “Yeah…they asked me out a couple of weeks ago.” She could feel Ahsoka freeze.

“What did you say?” Kaden rose not completely out of Ahsoka’s embrace but enough so she could look her in the eye.

“What do you mean, I said ‘no’,” She saw Ahsoka’s face relax a little, but then something resembling concern set on her features.

“...Do you ever think about it? Being with someone else?” With every word, Ahsoka spoke Kaeden got more and more nervous.

“Where is this coming from?...” Kaeden all but whispered.

“...I do. Well, I think about you thinking about wanting to be with someone else...And you’d leave.”

“Ahsoka—” Kaeden was interrupted as Ahsoka abruptly rose from the couch and started to pace.

“You know I don’t want to just up leave you every other week, don’t you? It’s just this job...” This was a side of her girlfriend Kaeden had never seen before. Ahsoka was always confident and sure of herself. But as Kaeden looked at her Ahsoka seemed so vulnerable that she might break.

“I know that,” Kaeden rose and put her hands on Ahsoka’s shoulders to stop her from pacing, but the Togruta’s head was bowed, “Hey, look at me. I feel all those things too. That you’ll go out there and find someone better. Or that I don’t know if I am doing things right. But we can figure these things out together,” she gave her girlfriend a small smile and Ahsoka slowly nodded her head.

“So, you’re ok with all of this, what we have?” Kaeden was touched at the hope in Ahsoka’s question.

“I’ll be honest, in the beginning, I had to come to terms with you being gone. Either I wasn’t going to be ok with it and lose you or it was going to be ok and I’d have you. And when I looked at it that way it was an easy choice. I’m in this with you Ahsoka, come what may. Because...” They looked into each other’s eyes…

“Because you love me. And I love you.” Kaeden couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped from her chest. Ahsoka had come to this momentous cathartic conclusion so matter-of-factly in her own Ahsoka-y way. Kaeden nodded as they put their foreheads together. And as their lips connected they moved seamlessly into the next phase of their lives together.

Ahsoka’s visit home was short this time. And Kaeden was walking her back to her ship as she always did. Walking slowly; neither wanted to reach their destination. But eventually, they did reach Ahsoka’s ship. And for a moment they just looked on, memorizing the other’s face. Ahsoka tucked a stray hair behind the black woman’s ear. They moved in and hugged, probably longer than they should have, given they elected to keep their public displays of affection to a minimum.

“I love you.” Kaeden breathed.

“I love you too,” Ahsoka whispered back.

And again, Ahsoka was gone.

“So...,” she heard a familiar voice coming up behind her, “I guess I never really had a shot, huh?” Kaeden smiled as she turned toward Guenya; shook her head and chuckled.

“No, sorry,” and they walked back to work together.

~<:O:>~

Ahsoka knew from that point on she and Kaeden were partners in this crazy universe. Whatever came; the good days and the bad, they would go through it together. Though Ahsoka did enjoy the good ones much better. She recollected one of her favorite days she had experienced.

Ahsoka had stopped listening. The leaders of the Rebellion had gathered as their main base of operations was changing. The Rebellion was growing and they needed to get off of Alderaan. To solve this they were launching a few new ships in their fleet. Ahsoka was moving her team onto Nebulon-B, as were other departments in the more advanced combat range. This base would keep things moving, and be harder to track down. But when they stopped talking about the military operations, and onto the ‘housekeeping’ parts of the Rebellion, as Ahsoka privately called it, she had no input one way or the other.

“What say you, Doctor-General Ildell? The Medical Corp will be split between the bases. You’ll be in-orbit, what do you think about the ground level?” Bail asked.

“I won’t be joining the team upon the frigate,” Ahsoka heard the room gasp and grumble at his remarks, “My place is down here on Alderaan. My family can’t live on a ship for the rest of their lives. I will remain here on the ground. That will remain our main base of operations for the Medical Corp.”

“...Then who will we have in charge of the Medical Bay?” Mothma chimed in, a little annoyed by this discovery.

“I recommend Captain Larte.” Ahsoka’s head snapped over at the sound of the familiar name.

“The pilot?” Another weighed in.

“No, her older sister,” The Doctor-General, typed on the holotable and Ahsoka watched as Kaeden’s profile was brought up before the Rebellion leaders, “Doctor-Captain Kaeden Larte.”

“She’s young,” Mothma commented, “The girl is only a captain, are you sure she can handle the responsibility. She’d be jumping two ranks—”

“Her age has nothing to do with her experience,” Ahsoka couldn’t have said it better herself. Though she was biased on this subject so she let Ildell fight for his subordinate, “She was a field Field Medic for three years and served directly under me for her first year and a half as a full MD for which she excelled at. Most of my other candidates don’t have both medicine and in-field military experience. She’ll do a fine job.” Ahsoka wanted to smile widely at this, but she kept her face as neutral as she could, though her lips did betray her as the corner of them lifted into a smirk.

“Call the girl in,” Mothma stated. Kaeden came in she wore her full Rebellion uniform as most did in this meeting. Her eyes immediately met Ahsoka’s, who tried to smile to ease the nerves Kaeden was hiding well.

“Captain Larte, do you know why you’re here?” Mon Mothma stood as Kaden came to a halt in the middle of the room.

“I’m assuming it has to do with the new ships added to our fleet, ma’am. There’s a lot of movement going on. Am I being transferred?” Kaeden said, voice steady and professional.

“In a sense, yes.” Kaeden looked toward her boss, “Kaeden I need someone I trust to lead the medical division onboard Nebulon-B. I need you to be that person. Do you accept?” Kaeden stares for a moment.

“I…” she glanced over at Ahsoka who only smirked and nodded slightly, “Yes sir, it would be my honor.”

“Good, why don’t you have a seat, Colonel Larte.” Ahsoka watched Kaeden, who looked slightly in a daze, sit next to Doctor-General Ildell. He shook her hand and gave her a friendly pat on the back.

Kaeden wasn’t the only one that day to get moved around in the chain of command, but by the end of it the Rebellion had sorted out its final division. After the meeting adjourned, Ahsoka tried to move her way over to talk to her girlfriend, but Bail had other plans as he engaged her in conversation first. She watched as Kaeden left with Ildell, Kaeden gave her one last smile before exiting the meeting room.

Later that evening Ahsoka made her way to Kaeden’s apartment in downtown Alderaan, a couple of bags in hand. She made to stop by her girlfriend’s favorite restaurant before coming home. She knocked on the door and was immediately attacked in the only way she actually enjoyed.

“Can you believe today?” Kaeden said when she let go of Ahsoka and let her finally come through the door, “Me, a colonel?! And we’ll be working on the same ship? Wait a minute, did you have something to do with this?” Kaeden stopped speaking a mile a minute and put her hands on her hips to arch an eyebrow at Ahsoka.

“No, I swear I didn’t know a thing. Besides, you don’t need me, you’re amazing all on your own.” Ahsoka was glad she said that cheesy line since it earned her a kiss.

“Huh, I am aren’t I?” Ahsoka smiled and hummed in agreement.

“I got dinner from the Bistro. Thought we could celebrate,” she lifted the bags she still hadn’t put down.

“Yes! Thank you! Could this day get any better?” Kaeden took the bags and started to unpack them. They sat on the couch, ate, watched stories on the HoloNet and chatted. Ahsoka looked over at Kaeden as she leaned against her side still looking at the monitor. As Ahsoka put her arm around the smaller woman, she didn’t remember ever being this happy. It was nice, everything just felt right. Ahsoka took Kaden’s chin in her hand and turned her face toward her own. Ahsoka kissed her. And then she just didn’t stop. Ahsoka picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, she realized she didn’t know what made today different. They hadn’t made love before in their year and half of being together. The affection and intimacy had always been an uphill battle for Ahsoka, and Kaeden was always patient. But tonight, was a culmination of everything. Every kiss, every thrust, every moan, expressed the love and the happiness they felt. Ahsoka didn’t know what had made this day so extraordinary for all of these things to happen, but she knew she wanted it for the rest of her life.

~<:O:>~

Kaeden couldn’t stop her hands from shaking. There were a lot of fleeting questions, the typical ones you get before making the bigger decisions in life flying through her mind at the moment… _Is this what she really wanted? Was she ready for this step?_ But Kaeden had the answers to all of them. Kaeden looked up in the mirror, her dress was a gradient of light rose and yellow, she smoothed down the front. Miara came in and looked at her sister. The younger sibling wasn't prone to being overly emotional, but she looked in awe at her older sister. Yes, Kaeden was ready.

Ahsoka didn’t have family, but after today she would. Kaeden would be her family...and so would Miara by proxy she supposed. To be honest, because of her lack of familial ties, Ahsoka didn’t expect this many people to attend. As long as Kaeden would have been here she would’ve been happy. Though she had to admit seeing Bail, Breha, Leia and other members of the House of Organa she had come to know; Cassian, K2, their other Fulcrum Agents and Rebels; even Mon Mothma who she didn’t really get along too much with was here to support her on this day. It reminded her she did have a family, however makeshift it may bay. Her friends...Being on the frontlines with them for the past six years; those kinds of experiences made you family. But she should have known that; this wasn’t her first. In a rare moment, she let her walls down and thought of Anakin, Rex, even Obi-Wan. She wished they could’ve been here, though at the time of knowing them this whole ceremony would’ve been impossible; she still wished it. She didn’t have time to spiral in her melancholic memories as her eyes fixed on her soon to be wife walking down the aisle arm linked with her sister’s.

This is where the memory started to get hazy for Kaeden. That day was such a blur, albeit a happy one. She remembered ogling at Ahsoka in her claret-colored dress. It was beautiful and she looked exquisite in it. Kaeden couldn’t recall what the cleric who officiated the ceremony had said, she was distracted by Ahsoka’s thumb stroking her knuckles as they beamed at one another, but she was told it was a nice service. She did treasure Ahsoka smiling against her lips as they ended the ceremony. The gathering afterward was in patches but she knew the rest of that day was filled with laughter, drinking, and dancing. On Raada she never dreamed that a Queen and Princess would be at her wedding. She had gotten to meet them when Bail made the introductions. The two seemed just as in love with her wife as she was; She adored them immediately. The droid K2SO was a sassy one, and his banter with Cassian brought out a few laughs in her. And it warmed her heart to see Miara and Ahsoka laughing like the family they now were. For one day it was as if the war didn’t even exist. TAP TAP TAP, Kaeden tried to ignore the foreign sound penetrating her subconscious. TAP TAP TAP. Here in her memories, everything was the way it was supposed to be. Where Ahsoka was happy and healthy and- TAP TAP TAP.

~<:O:>~

Kaeden’s eyes shot open as she was pulled back to the land of the living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed! This one weirdly was the toughest for me to write. Maybe it was all the different stories in one and making sure they connected to the larger one. I wish I had more time with it to finesse it a little bit more but wanted to stay on schedule. If anything this is teaching me to write on a deadline. Stil proud of the ideas and some of the exchanges written out though! Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Kaeden’s head shot up from where it had been laying on the desk. Once she came down from the initial shock, she yawned stretching her limbs out. As she did Kaeden felt a kink in her neck from the weird position she had slept in, the slight pain making her flinch. _TAP TAP TAP_. Kaeden turned towards the source of the rapping. She looked up into Ahsoka’s eyes. They were open, alert, and full of concern even though she was the one submerged in the bacta tank.

Sleepily Kaeden put her hand on the glass. Ahsoka pressed hers atop Kaeden’s. For the first time since this whole ordeal had started, they both felt things would finally be alright.

~<:O:>~

“Hello, General Tano. I’ll be overseeing your recovery,” Ahsoka sat up straighter on her bed in the Medical Bay when a male Duros, who had to be a decade younger than her, walked in. Right behind him Kaeden entered as well but elected to lean on the door frame. Her hands in her pockets, Ahsoka noticed a slight smirk on her lips. A smile tugged at her own before she turned toward the...

“You’re my doctor?” Ahsoka eyed him. Good. Other than to visit Kaeden on occasion, she wasn’t fond of being in the Medical Bay. She didn’t have time to come here and fix every scrape and sprain. She had work to do and was very keen to get out of there as soon as possible.

“Yes, well...I’m a resident,” said the Duros and Ahsoka watched as he fiddled with her chart to keep his hands busy.

“All the same, Dr. Bespub,” Kaeden said to her student, “Please continue.”

“How are you feeling after the bacta treatment? Some might feel drowsy from the sedatives. A select few find that they feel worse experiencing severe migraines, nausea, uhhh temporary paralysis due to lack of limb function…” the young man kept going on...and on, chronicling every type of side effect that the textbooks he studied probably listed. Ahsoka looked over at Kaeden, who shrugged still smug.

“I feel fine,” Ahsoka curtly cut in amidst the rambling.

“Oh...ok. Well,” he looked back nervously at Kaeden who tilted her head up at him slightly as if to say, _go on_ , “I should examine your vitals.” His fumbling fingers pulled a medpac scanner from his jacket pocket. Ahsoka had had enough of this, she didn’t know how long she had been out of commission. She was sure there were more pressing matters to attend to.

“You don’t have to-”

“We need to be sure all our patients meet all mandated criteria before discharge,” Kaeden interjected, “please be _thorough_ Dr. Bespub.” Her voice was professional but she brought her hand up to her mouth to hide a wide smile. _Ah_ , Ahsoka understood now, she was being punished. She glared at her wife playfully as the medical student scanned her slowly, methodically, at least three times. All the while she didn’t take her eyes off Kaeden and Kaeden didn’t take her eyes off of her. Dr. Bespub read the scanner and wrote his findings on Ahsoka’s chart.

“You have slight hyponatremia, which is to be expected due to the length you were submerged. I will prescribe sodium tablets to get your balances back to normal. In the meantime, because of the severity of the injuries you sustained, I suggest you get 2 weeks worth of rest before going back out in the field.” Ahsoka’s head snapped up to look at him dolling out a protest.

“I don’t know Doc,” Kaeden said walking over and reviewing the chart over his shoulder, “The injuries were pretty severe, better make it four weeks.”

“Kaeden—” Ahsoka sighed.

“Why don’t you go put in your prescription,” Kaeden put a hand on the Duros’ back as she led him back towards the door.

“Right, I will be right back,” he walked down the hall.

“Why must you torture me,” Ahsoka couldn’t help but smile as Kaeden turned around to look at her from the other side of the room.

“Well, how about you not almost die, and I won’t have to,” she said sauntering back to Ahsoka’s bedside. Ahsoka watched her for a moment and when she was close enough, Ahsoka took her hand.

“Kae, you know I can’t stay that long...”

“The Doc already entered it in the system there’s nothing I can do,” Kaeden said innocently as she sat on the side of Ahsoka’s bed.

“He doesn’t know what he’s doing,” Ahsoka joked as she brought her wife a little closer, leaning in, though Kaeden’s finger pointed at her chest.

“Hey, he’s my resident, he knows exactly what he’s doing,” Ahsoka hummed, as they both leaned in and kissed. And they couldn’t help but deepen it.

“Your student might come back,” Ahsoka breathed between locks.

“It’s ok, he went in the wrong direction, we have a little bit,” Ahsoka kissed her once more and then started laughing.

“He’s new to the ship; stop laughing,” Kaeden couldn’t help but chuckle either. She held Ahsoka’s face in her hand, rubbed her thumb across the markings on her cheek, realizing once again that she almost didn't get a chance to see this face again. Kaeden’s smile faded, “I’m so glad you’re safe…Ahsoka I don’t know what I would’ve-”

“I know,” Ahsoka held her close, “I know. But I’m here.” Kaeden looked at her, a knowing feeling eased over her.

“Yeah, you are…” She gave her a peck. And Ahsoka leaned her head on Kaeden’s shoulder, they stayed like that for a moment.

“Help get me out of here? I can’t take all the poking and prodding,” Ahsoka asked not bringing her head up.

“You do really need to rest,” Kaeden said.

“And I can do that in our quarters,” she played with one of Kaeden’s braids between her fingers, “I have the best doctor taking care of me.” Kaeden knew Ahsoka didn’t like this much exposure, especially when she was vulnerable. Kaeden sighed as she had already given in.

“Are you well enough to walk?” Kaeden kicked back the covers and helped her stand. Ahsoka leaned some of her weight on her wife as they walked out of the Medical Bay.

“Ok, here are the tablets—” Dr. Bespub came back around the corner with the prescription in hand. He saw the empty bed and his smile disappeared, “...Dr. Larte is going to kill me.”

~<:O:>~

To Ahsoka’s credit, she did stay the whole month. She worked mostly from the ship or Alderaan when she needed to speak with Bail in person. Ahsoka let her other Fulcrum agents go out to make sure intelligence passed throughout the Rebellion as effortlessly as it could. She even interacted more with the Senators to make sure her teams had everything they needed. Kaeden knew Ahsoka didn’t care to work with them, they didn’t know war as she did. But she endured it, and Kaeden appreciated that. Though she did have to hear Ahsoka complain about it on more than one occasion, and Kaeden wouldn’t have had it any other way. Every night, for a month Kaeden got to go to sleep with her wife by her side. Every night, Ahsoka came home.

But everything eventually comes to an end.

Kanan had sent her a message from Atollon, they had a lead on Ahsoka’s former master’s whereabouts. When the leaders of the Rebellion congregated, they had decided it was worth the risk to get a chance to take him out. With the whole ship in preparation mode for the eminent strike, it was time for Ahsoka to go. And it was also time for Miara to go as well. It seemed hard for Ahsoka to tell her that the two most important people in her life were going off to the very frontlines of this war. When she did Miara had been surprised by how well Kaeden took it. But Ahsoka could see… So they sat in the living room of Ahsoka and Kaeden’s cabin. The three women talked their last evening away. Kaeden was leaning back against Ahsoka’s chest on the couch, and Miara was draped over the armchair. Cracking stupid jokes, just like families do. When Kaeden had leaned up and kissed Ahsoka on her jaw, Mirara rolled her eyes but a small smile formed on her face. She was happy for her sister, but she wasn’t going to let her know that.

“You guys are so sweet it makes my teeth hurt,” Miara commented but with a playful glint in her eye.

“Well, at least we keep it behind closed doors, I heard of a certain pilot and Antilles had a go at it in the hanger’s supply closet the other day.” Kaeden gaped at Ahsoka’s come back, and then whipped her head around to gape at her sister who was trying to hide the blush on her face.

“How did you hear about that?” Miara groaned.

“Hera. She caught them,” Ahsoka explained, as her wife still looked like she was catching up.

“AND NO ONE TOLD ME?!”

“What can I say he’s a good pilot,” Miara shrugged.

“I can’t tell if I should be proud or distraught,” Kaeden shook her head. Ahsoka and Miara started laughing, but it was interrupted by a yawn escaping from the youngest woman’s mouth. Kaeden could tell Miara was on the verge of falling asleep, but her younger sister was trying to fight it.

“You should go to bed,” Kaeden said. It was time, “You have to fly tomorrow.” Miara looked as if she were about to object but then took a deep breath, and stood up to leave.

“Yeah…” She moved toward the door. But before leaving to go to her own quarters, she turned back to her sister bashfully, “You’ll see us off tomorrow, right?”

“I’ll be there.” With that Mirara nodded and left. Ahsoka and Kaeden sat for a few more moments in comfortable silence. Then Kaeden started to stand, and took Ahsoka’s hand, “We should get ready for bed as well.”

~<:O:>~

Ahsoka laid on their bed facing the ceiling. She was frustrated with herself, why was this so difficult. It seemed to get harder and harder to leave with each time they parted. Just then Kaeden walked out of the bathroom, her hair was out of its braids and laid around her shoulders. _Ah_ , Ahsoka thought, _That’s why_.

“You’re beautiful,” Ahsoka said. She said it in such a definitive way that it made Kaeden blush. She climbed in beside her. And they stayed like that for a while, looking at each other. Kaeden looked down away from her wife. She put her hands over her face; Kaeden didn't want to get emotional, she wanted to be strong for her. Kaeden felt Ahsoka move closer to her. Ahsoka peeled Kaeden’s hands away from her face so they could see each other. And Kaeden was surprised to see her emotional as well.

“I know you have to go back out there. You save people, that’s what you do. And you know I am proud of you for it. But remember, no matter how far, no matter how long, you always come back to me you here?” Kaeden knew what she would say, but this time she really needed to hear it. Ashoka closed the gap between them and looked into her eyes.

“Always.”

And so they made love. Afterward, they didn’t sleep. To sleep would mean to have less time together, and so they just held each other.

~<:O:>~

Kaeden sometimes forgot who Ahsoka was. Well, she never forgot her, she just forgot how people saw her. Kaeden just saw her as Ahsoka, fierce and powerful yes, but also kind, and gentle. But that was reserved for Kaeden and Kaeden alone. And she was fine with that. As they walked down the hall to the hanger, Miara in step, people saluted and looked on in both reverence and a bit of awe. It was in the way Ahsoka carried herself, a focus and determination like no other. Someone you could put your beliefs in, and Kaeden did.

The hangers on Nebulon-B were always busy, but with this particular mission it was controlled chaos, everyone was on high alert. They followed Miara to her ship that was being lifted into the Ghost in place of the Phantom, its other shuttle. It was small, but for their job in the mission it was perfect. On the exterior of the ship, Ezra and Sabine worked diligently to get their supplies in order.

“Hey there!” Sabine said nonchalantly, garnering a look from Hera as she walked down the Ghost’s ramp, “...General Tano.”

“Hey there,” Ahsoka said back, putting a hand on Ezra’s shoulder as they passed them to meet Hera.

“Fulcrum. Dr. Larte,” Kaeden gave a small nod and an even bigger smile. Looking at the members that made up the Ghost Crew, Kaeden knew Ahsoka would at least be in good hands.

“How’s it looking?” Ahsoka nodded towards the ship.

“We’re just finishing up fueling this thing,” Hera knocked on the side of her ship, “and then we’ll be good to go.”

“Good.” The two leaders continued to run through the final details of the mission. With Miara’s equipment having been stowed away, she turned toward Kaeden to say their goodbyes.

“You be good out there. Don’t do anything stupid,” Kaeden forced out, her throat growing tighter with every word.

“Can’t promise that, sis” Miara quipped quietly. Kaeden rolled her eyes. A moment passed and Kaeden pulled her little sister into a hug.

“I’m proud of you. And I know our parents would be too,” she said only lough enough that Miara could hear.

“Don’t make me cry in front of these people,” Kaeden laughed as they pulled apart.

“Love you, little sis.”

“Yeah yeah yeah, I love you too” and Kaeden knew Miara meant it. Miara boarded the ship and didn’t look back. Kaeden watched until she was out of sight. An arm came around her shoulder. Knowing who it was Kaeden wrapped her arms around Ahsoak’s waist. Things in the hanger were starting calm down now. The Ghost Crew and Miara were stowed away on board. There wasn’t much more that needed to be said, so they just soaked up what little time they had left together. They listened to the last of the people boarding their own ships and engines firing up. When they felt they had a moment of privacy they kissed.

“I gotta go,” Ahsoka said, her forehead resting against Kaeden’s.

“I know.” Ahsoka kissed her hand and walked up the ramp of the ship.

And once again her wife was gone.

Kaeden stayed until the ship took off into hyperspace and then stayed a little longer after that. Kaeden was sad to see Ahsoka go, that was a given. But she wasn’t scared this time. Because she had felt it. Kaeden was not one with the force, she didn’t know how it worked let alone bend it to her will. But she still felt her wife with her like she was embedded in her soul.

_I love you, Ahsoka Tano. _Kaeden thought as she looked out into the stars. And Kaeden heard it, clear as day.__

_I love you too, Kaeden Larte. _Kaeden smiled and went back to prepare for what was to come.__

____

~<:The End:>~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are at the end. Thank you so much to everyone that read with me up until now, and to those of you that will read in the future! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. I learned a lot from writing this. If you guys did have a good time, let me know! And let me know if you'd be interested in reading more stories from me.
> 
> Enjoy Clone Wars Season 7 today! :)
> 
> Jess


End file.
